The Three Little Pigs
The Three Little Pigs '''was Created by '''Ladybird Picture Books. __TOC__ Short Story Once upon a time, there were three little pigs who lived with their mother in a meadow. One day the mother pig said to the three little pigs, "You need to go out into the world and make your own way." So they waved "goodbye" and out into the world they went. The pigs decided to build houses near the woods. A big bad wolf lived in the woods. He was not happy when he saw the three little pigs building houses nearby. The first little pig was lazy. He made a house of straw. The big bad wolf huffed and puffed and blew it down. The second little pig worked a little harder than the first little pig. He made a house of twigs. The big bad wolf huffed and puffed and blew the house down. The third little pig made a house of bricks. The big bad wolf huffed and puffed and huffed and puffed. But the house did not fall down. This made the big bad wolf very, very angry. He went up on the roof and tried to get into the house through the chimney. He climbed into the chimney and slid down into a pot of boiling water. He ran out of the house and never came back! Long Story Once upon a time, there were three little pigs who lived with their mother in a meadow. One day their mother said, "You need to go out into the world and make your own way." So they waved "goodbye" and went out into the world. The little pigs decided to build their houses in a meadow near the woods. The big bad wolf lived in the woods nearby. The meadow was big enough for all three houses and none of the pigs was afraid of the big bad wolf! The first little pig was very lazy. He decided to make his house out of straw from the meadow. Sure enough, the big bad wolf trotted out to watch him build the house. When the house was finished, the big bad wolf knocked on the door and asked to come in. When the first little pig refused, the big bad wolf huffed and puffed and blew the house down. The second little pig thought to himself, "I will be smarter. I will build my house out of twigs from the edge of the woods. That should be easy and safe." But big bad wolf came by and said, "You should not build a house with twigs from my woods. I will huff and puff and blow it down." Sure enough, as soon as the house was finished, the wolf blew it down. The first little pig and the second little pig ran to hide at the third little pig’s house. This house was made of bricks! "Oh," they said, "you are the smartest of us all. Let us in, let us in, and we promise to buy all the food for a week." The wolf came by, knocked on the door, and asked to come in. "Not by the hair on our chinny, chin, chins," said the pigs. So the wolf huffed and puffed and THE HOUSE DID NOT FALL DOWN! The big bad wolf said to himself, "This cannot be. I will climb onto the roof, go down the chimney, and eat those pigs all up." He went down the chimney and landed in a pot of boiling water. He ran away and never came back. The third little pig invited the first little pig and the second little pig to stay with him in his cozy brick house. The three little pigs visited their mother every Sunday for dinner and they all lived happily ever after. Gallery Thoose Pictures will be Coming Soon Wanna Read in the Real Web. Cause i Copy it. >>>>>>>here https://www.acadcom.com/pdfweb/4322.pdf<<<<<<< What Could be Next??? Just Discuss me in my Profile TerenceplaysROBLOX to Discuss! See you Next Time. Category:Regular Bedtime Stories